Garnet Gold
by InuBunnygirl
Summary: It's been five years after the end of Onyx Black. Hellboy, Inuyasha, and the twins are back in a new dramatic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Garnet Gold

Disclaimer:  
I.B.G.-Only own Nickey, and other OCs.  
I.Y.-Rumiko Takahashi.  
H.B.-Mike Mignola.  
IB.G., I.Y., & H.B.-Enjoy the sequel to Ruby Red & Onyx Black!

Ch.1

I am ten years old. My name is Tashio. I have a twin sister named Izoyai. My mama is **the** Hellboy!

Five years ago, my mama started teaching my sister and I how to be true troublemakers. He's still teaching us new pranks. My aunt Nickey, Papa's little sister, wants me to learn to build stuff, but I don't want to. I prefer to be with with Uncle Abe and Papa in the library, reading.

Izoyai prefers building mechanical objects. I am the more quiet one between me and my twin. Mama is carrying a little brother or sister. Izoyai is jealous and upset about this new baby.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm!" My twin says.

"I'm just excited that in a month, we'll ave a little brother or sister. How can you not be?" I reply.

"Just a distraction from Mother and Father's attention from us." She snapped and walked away.

I sighed. I needed to talk to Mama. I found him curled up, eating ice cream, and watching "Underworld:Rise Of The Lycans". It was his favorite.

"Mama?" I speak.

"What is it, Tash?" He asked, pausing his movie, putting aside his ice cream, and lifting me unto his lap.

"Izoyai and I had a fight." I confess.

Unfazed, Mama asked, "What about this time?"

"The baby." I reply, caressing Mama's large stomach housing said baby.

"You can't wait for the birth while she doesn't want him or her to be born?" He guessed.

"Uh-huh. That's exactly it. What should I do?" I respond.

"Tash, you can't fix everything about your sister. You two may be in sync at times, but you two are different from each other. You both have your own opinions, your own beliefs, and your own thoughts. Do you understand?" Mama explained.

"I think so. Don't try to change someone to see things the way you do." I respond.

"That's it." Mama told me with a smile.

We stayed that way for a while. I lay on his lap against his baby bump. Mama lay against the wall. I feel myself falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I woke up to the sound of Mama's heartbeat. I feel his human hand combing my hair softly while his stone hand keeps me from falling. I snuggled into his warmth. I feel and hear my Mama laugh.

"You always were the more affectionate twin. Something I guess you got from your Papa." He laughed.

"Mama, I can't help it! You're so warm." I protested.

"When I try to lay like this with your sister, she always struggles, high body heat or no." Mama said.

"Yeah, well, she's an idiot." I mumble.

"Tash, don't call you sister an idiot. Just because she's not affectionate doesn't mean she's an idiot." Mama scolded me.

"I don't mean literally! I mean that she's a fool to pass up spending time with you." I say, trying to snuggle deeper and not hurt Mama.

"That may be. But, it's not nice to make fun of your sister." Mama replied.

"I know. Why can't she see how lucky we are to have a Mama like you?" I asked.

"She's just...trying to find her wings." He said uneasily.

"Always the Mama's Boy, Tashio." I hear my twin say.

I frown. For some reason, Izoyai has it in for me. Here I was; happy to be warm by Mama, and she has to butt in. Gently, I slide to the ground to face my twin.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask.

"What's wrong with that is that you enjoy getting coddled. That'll make you a weakling in life." She says matter-of-factly.

"It's not coddling!" I snap.

"Yes, it is." Izoyai snaps back.

I am getting angry with her. I've tried being patient. I've tried compromising. I'm done, so I lunge only for...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3  
(Last time...)  
*_I am getting angry with her. I've tried being patient. I've tried compromising. I'm done, so I lunge only for..._*

Mama to grab me by my waist. I yell and scream. Mama only holds me still. I finally calm down.

"Tash, I understand you were angry, but that is no reason to lunge at your sister. Kimicup, you know better than to provoke your brother. Can't you two come to a compromise or try to stay out of each other's way?" Mama scolded.

"Sorry, Mama." I apologize.

"Not my fault he can't control his temper." Izoyai says nonchalantly.

"Twins not getting along?" I hear Papa ask Mama.

"That's an understatement. Izoyai keeps antagonizing Tashio. Tashio actually lunged this time." Mama explained.

Papa's eyebrows knit in thought. "Izoyai, Tashio, stand in front of me." He told us.

After we both obeyed, he said, "This is what I want you both to do; find the one place in the Bureau that makes you the calmest, imagine what it would be like if your twin was never born, and come to a decision of what to do. I used to do this with your Aunt when we were angry at one another."

Izoyai and I went separate ways; I headed to the library, she went to the welding lab. It doesn't really surprise me that I know which makes her calmest. Once I got to the library, I sat crosswise on the couch. I began to imagine.

I thought of all the times she and I stuck up for each other, none of it happening. I thought of all the pranks we pulled on all the agents and got away with it because we worked as a team, gone. All of the laughs we shared, the comfort we provided each other when Mama and Papa couldn't; undone. My eyes widened as I realized that I had to patch things up with my twin!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

It has been a month since my last fight with Izoyai. She and I have been tighter than we ever were. Papa had known we would regret driving each other away and allowed us to mend our twin-ship bond. Mama had the baby last night.

The new baby is a boy! His name is Harold Benjamin Bruttenholm-Canine or H.B. Junior. Papa thought it would be funny to name him after Mama. Mama wasn't amused.

I'm just happy to finally have a little brother. Izoyai will warm up to him, eventually. She is still jealous of him. I have already held him at least once.

"Holding your baby brother again, Tash?" I hear Mama say.

"I can't help it, Mama!" I exclaim quietly while holding H.B.

"I can see that." Mama chuckles.

I gently lay H.B. back in his crib. Mama is standing in the doorway of the nursery. Behind him is Izoyai. She is nervous, about what I'm not sure.

Mama gently picks up H.B. Izoyai holds her arms for him as Mama gently places him in her arms. I am shocked beyond belief. Izoyai is holding our little brother in her arms!

"Are you really...?" I ask, shocked.

"I guess I am." She softly replies.

H.B. squirms in her arms as he sleeps. I see Izoyai suck in a breath. Mama is standing to the side looking proud. He and I look at Izoyai and smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

It has been a couple weeks since Izoyai first held Harold. She has warmed up more and more to him. Now we are both competing to be the favorite. H.B. loves the attention though.

I am currently curled up on Mama, watching the news. Mama's human fingers are combing through my hair. He knows I love that. I snuggle against Mama.

"Why can't Izoyai be as affectionate as you?" I hear Papa ask.

"She hates being treated like a baby." I mumble.

"I noticed that the both of you are competing against each other. Why?" Papa said.

"We want to see which one of us becomes Harold's favorite sibling." I explain.

"I'm going to laugh if his favorite word is 'Nachos'!" Papa exclaimed.

"Don't even joke about that!" Mama said with a frown.

"What was my first word?" I ask.

"Against your Papa's greatest exertions, your first word was 'Mama'. Your Papa tried to get you to say 'Papa', 'Dada', 'Da' or any other word for 'Father'. You were stubborn and wouldn't." Mama explained while laughing.

"Really?" I asked while sliding to the side.

"Unfortunately. Izoyai's first word was 'Lasagna'. Apparently, your Aunt Nickey had been showing her "Garfield" and she picked up on his favorite food." Papa said grudgingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Harold said his first word today! He said 'Bubbah'! He called me his Bubbah! Izoyai was not happy about that.

I was sitting next to Mama while Izoyai was on his other side with H.B. on Mama's lap. Papa was scribbling in his baby book. My sister and I were making funny faces to make H.B. laugh. All of a sudden, we heard him try to speak.

"Buh-Buh." Was what was heard.

"What is he trying to say?" Papa asked.

"Bubbah!" H.B. shouted.

Papa wrote it down. Mama sighed. Izoyai glared at me. I was victorious.

Izoyai and I will have more fights in the future. Of that, I'm certain. However, we will always make up for our fights. That's siblings do.


End file.
